Le Doute
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le Doute existe bel et bien partout. Mais les anges sont-ils faits pour douter? Que sont les pensées de l'un d'entre eux? Pourquoi doute-il autant?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS pour la série. Je n'en dévoile pas sur le personnage, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!**

**Bonne lecture, et donnez des avis s'il vous plaît (:**

* * *

Mon regard se perd sur la pièce dans laquelle je vis continuellement. C'est un bureau, un bureau de bonne taille. Une pièce habillée de blanc. La surface qui me servait de bureau était en verre quant à elle, mais pas un verre ordinaire. Je me sentais bien ici, avant. Je regarde la fenêtre près de moi. Elle est grande. Elle est de couleur blanche, elle aussi. Parfois elle peut changer de couleur, car c'est la fenêtre du Paradis. Ce bureau dans lequel je suis, c'est la porte qui mène à notre partie commune du Paradis. Je me sens bien, ici, chez moi. Beaucoup pourraient penser que c'est mon Paradis, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est l'endroit où je travaille. Mon Paradis se trouve ailleurs. Un bref sourire éclaire mon visage pâle. Je repense à mon Paradis, celui qui me détend quand je ne suis pas en mission.

Je contemple encore la fenêtre. Mes frères sont sur le terrain, ils se battent. Ce sont des guerriers. Moi je ne vais presque jamais sur Terre. Lorsque je dois m'y rendre, c'est pour une exception, ou une urgence. Pas que m'interposer entre Crowley et les frères Winchester n'ait été une réelle urgence, mais je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et puis une nouvelle âme a renforcé le Paradis, et pas n'importe laquelle : Bobby Singer, comme l'appelaient les petits humains. Beaucoup de mes frères m'en ont parlé, me disant qu'il serait préférable qu'il retourne en Enfer, et j'ai examiné son dossier : c'est mon rôle. Un de mes rôles, du moins. Je consulte le dossier de chaque nouvelle âme qui s'ajoute à notre maison à nous les anges, et je le laisse vivre éternellement ou pas. Ca ne dépend pas que de moi, c'est vrai.

Nous sommes une garnison après tout, il est normal de se partager la tâche. Mais notre garnison n'est pas comme les autres. Moi et mes frères veillons à la sécurité du Paradis, c'est notre seule et unique mission, celle pour laquelle nous y laisserions notre vie si on nous le demandait : protéger notre terre. Les humains que nous rencontrons, car nous n'en rencontrons peu, ne nous croient pas le plus souvent. Dean Winchester ne nous croit pas, ne me croit pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car il a raison. Je ne suis pas venue le voir juste pour l'aider. Je dois retrouver Castiel. Mon frère et supérieur me l'a demandé. Il est sur Terre, il est sous couverture. A plusieurs c'est plus simple de retrouver notre petit frère déchu.

Castiel...ce petit frère que j'ai arraché des mains du Purgatoire. J'ai été une des seules à en réchapper d'ailleurs. Mais mon supérieur n'a jamais eu de crainte à avoir me concernant, je suis plus puissante que la plupart de mes frères. On me surnomme parfois la Reine du Paradis. Drôle de surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est devenu la réalité quand Castiel a tout détruit. Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de le maudire, de regretter de l'avoir sauvé de la prison des êtres surnaturels. Je me dis qu'il aurait dû y rester, quelques fois, mais le pardon n'est-il pas une des qualités des anges ? Car oui, je suis un Ange du Seigneur moi aussi.

Au départ nous étions tous pareils, fidèles au Paradis, fidèles à notre Père, et ensuite certains des nôtres se sont égarés...comme Castiel ou Lucifer. Mes frères ne parlent jamais de Lucifer, car ce nom leur fait peur. Et pourtant Lucifer était un de nos frères avant de devenir le Diable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il s'est élevé contre notre Père. Nous étions si heureux. Cela me fait penser à Castiel, mon petit frère si égaré. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était si brisé. C'était au Purgatoire, quand je suis allée le chercher. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine humaine. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas que je l'approche. Mes frères et moi l'avions pourtant cherché un bon moment, car le Purgatoire est infiniment grand. Mais je l'ai trouvé. J'ai gagné sa confiance après avoir patienté. Mais mon supérieur ne voulait pas que mon petit Castiel se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas que ce petit ange se souvienne de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi encore aujourd'hui, malgré que je sache une partie de la vérité.

Lors de notre seconde rencontre, celle où je l'ai amené dans mon cher bureau serein, il avait l'air tout aussi perdu que la dernière fois. Je ne lui ai dit que le strict minimum. Je devais garder un œil sur lui, le mettre en confiance pour qu'il fasse tout ce que j'allais lui demander. Mais il n'a pas dû apprécier. Il est devenu trop humain, mon petit frère. Il a essayé de m'échapper, de ne rien me dire, mais il ne connait pas mes pouvoirs. Peu les connaissent. Ma garnison est très secrète. Nous nous cachons presque de nos autres frères. Mais nous sommes les protecteurs du Paradis. Castiel n'a pas dû le voir de cette manière. J'ai senti qu'il me haïssait à chaque fois que je l'appelais. Pourquoi, mon petit frère, pourquoi m'as-tu hais ? Je suis sûre que même maintenant tu me hais encore, sans savoir qui je suis. Car tu ne me connais plus, Castiel...je peux te faire oublier tout ce que nous avons dit. Je l'ai fais, sur ordre.

Vois-tu, mon petit frère, je suis sous les ordres de quelqu'un aussi. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tous ce que c'est, car c'est notre raison de vivre : être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir notre propre liberté. Notre propre volonté. Notre Père ne l'a pas voulu ainsi, et tu le sais. Mais toi tu as toujours désobéi à cette règle. Mes frères t'avaient mis en garde, ils avaient mis nos supérieurs en garde, mais personne ne les a écoutés. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas t'être apparue plus tôt, j'aurais pu te sauver, mon petit Castiel.

Les frères Winchester ont empoisonné ton esprit, ils t'ont dit des choses absurdes. Regarde où tu en es maintenant. Tu as tué ta famille. Peu des nôtres ont survécu. Pourquoi nous as-tu fait si mal, mon frère ? Nous sommes une grande famille, pourquoi nous trahir comme ça ? Ta cause n'était pas juste, elle était perdue d'avance. Pourquoi t'es-tu rebellé ? Raphael aurait pu remettre de l'ordre. C'est un de nos ainés. Un Archange, au même titre que Michel. Et bien d'autres. Toi, toi tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as provoqué la mort de plus de la moitié des nôtres, mon frère. Certains t'ont pardonné, mais d'autres veulent ta mort.

Si seulement tu n'avais pas empêché l'Apocalypse. C'était le but de notre existence. Nous devions voir l'Apocalypse, la vivre. Maintenant nous sommes tous déboussolés. Mon supérieur a heureusement repris les rennes. Mais nous sommes perdus, nous ne savons quoi faire. C'est de ta faute, Castiel, car tu nous as enlevé la seule chose qui pouvait nous guider...mais moi je te pardonne. Je te pardonne, mon petit frère, parce que je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu as été corrompu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tuer.

Tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière, Castiel. Tu es devenu trop humain. Les frères t'ont trop affecté. Mes frères veulent te tuer. Je les ai convaincus de t'utiliser afin que tu retrouves notre tablette, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je t'ai laissé partir. Tu n'as pas tué Dean parce que je l'ai décidé. Je t'ai posé cet ultimatum pour que tu reprennes conscience de ce qui s'est passé. Ta mission n'était pas de tuer Dean Winchester, mais juste de le garder loin de ce que tu es destiné à protéger, et mes frères ne sont pas en accord avec cette décision. Certains disent que c'est préférable de t'éradiquer pour toujours, que tu ne mérites pas l'attention de notre Père.

Vois-tu, mon petit frère, je te protège. Lorsque je suis avec la garnison, je m'efforce de jouer mon rôle: programmer ceux qui nous désobéissent. Mais si tu savais ce que je fais lorsque je suis seule...il a même fallu que j'intervienne auprès des frères Winchester pour te protéger, et pour les protéger. Et seul Père sait combien ça peut être douloureux. Nos ennemis sont tout près, j'en connais beaucoup. Je connais Crowley. Je ne veux tuer aucun de vous, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis une protectrice du Paradis, pas une tueuse. Je n'ai en principe pas le droit d'aller sur Terre. Je n'ai qu'une mission, mon frère. Sauvegarder l'avenir du Paradis.

Tu ne me croirais jamais, j'en suis consciente. J'en reviens à mes pensées d'il y a peu de temps. Tu ne pourras jamais me croire, et comme je le disais avant, c'est normal venant de toi. J'ai fais mine de vouloir la mort de ton...ami. Mais je me doute qu'il est plus qu'un ami. Ça me fait peur, Castiel. Tu me fais peur. Tu as trahis ta famille pour eux, pour lui. Les liens que tu entretiens avec les frères est encore plus étroit qu'auparavant. Nous étions déjà inquiets avant, mais maintenant, imagine notre réaction. Nous sommes des Anges, mon petit frère. Des Soldats de Dieu, et en cela nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler aux humains. Ils sont la création privilégiée de notre Père, certes, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de venir près d'eux. Nous devons juste les protéger, les préserver de l'Enfer. Et ceux qui sont mauvais vont rejoindre Lucifer. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout comme l'aurait dû l'être l'Apocalypse.

Que vient faire l'Apocalypse ici, me demanderais-tu si tu étais là, n'est-ce pas? Je ne t'aurais répondu que le strict nécessaire, car je ne peux rien révéler. Tu découvrirais tout. Mais mon frère, l'Apocalypse a tout déclenché! Ne l'as-tu pas vu? Tu as sauvé Dean Winchester de la perdition, et il t'a montré un chemin que tu as jugé être le meilleur pour toi, mais tu t'es trompé, petit frère. L'Apocalypse devait avoir lieu. Tu l'as empêché à cause des frères. Et à cause de ça, le Paradis a perdu nombre de ses gardiens. Nombre de nos frères ont subi les erreurs que t'ont fait commettre ces humains.

J'essaye de te comprendre, mon frère, mais toutes tes actions n'ont aucun sens. Si tu pouvais nous expliquer, si tu pouvais m'expliquer. Est-ce réellement parce que tu désires devenir humain ou alors tu voulais répandre la terreur parmi nous ? Je me pose la question, Castiel, car tu fais tout pour nous désordonner. Tu as corrompu d'autres anges qui sont morts. Ce n'est sans doute pas pleinement ta faute, Sam et Dean ont dû te dire que nous, les anges, tes frères, étions tes ennemis. J'espère me tromper, Castiel. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas osé te dire cela. J'espère que tu ne fais aucune injure à notre Père. Il a tout donné pour nous, nous nous devons de lui obéir.

Ce n'est pas lui, notre Père, notre guide, qui veut la mort de ses enfants célestes. Je le sais. J'ai foi en lui. Il ne nous a pas abandonné. Il doit sans doute attendre le bon moment pour se montrer. Mon supérieur me l'a répété maintes et maintes fois. Je me dois de le croire. Tous mes frères, toutes mes sœurs, devraient l'écouter. Metatron a une relation plus intime avec Père, après tout. C'est son scribe. Je suis persuadée, même s'il refuse de me le dire, que mon grand frère, un grand Archange, voit notre Père. Je le sens. Mais il doit peut être garder le secret ?

Non, je ne dois pas penser cela. Je remets en question les jugements de mon Père, et les jugements de Metatron. Malgré qu'ils soient ma famille, ils restent mes supérieurs. Mon frère, si tu pouvais m'entendre, peut être comprendrais-tu mon dilemme ? Je suis comme toi, je dois obéir. Il est vrai que j'ai repris les choses en main au Paradis. Plusieurs de nos frères élevés voulaient que l'ordre revienne ici. Ils m'ont laissé faire mon travail : programmer nos cadets les plus indisciplinés. Et protéger le Paradis. Samandriel n'était pas indiscipliné, mais on m'a dit de le programmer. Ne m'en veux pas.

Et maintenant je te demande d'arrêter ce que tu fais. D'arrêter de mettre le désordre au Paradis, Castiel. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander, car en général mon rôle se borne à commander. Mais je te demande de nous redonner la tablette. De la ramener, de la laisser en sécurité. Tu la protèges bien pour le moment, mais Dean et Sam vont chercher à l'avoir. Tu leur céderas, Castiel. Nous le savons tous. Et nous ne pouvons te laisser faire. Alors restitue-nous la tablette, je t'en prie. Je ne souhaite pas devoir te tuer, mon frère. Tu ne mérites pas cela. Tu dois être pardonné, tu essayes tellement de te racheter. Samandriel l'avait vu. Moi aussi. Metatron aussi, et je suis sûre que d'autres de nos frères l'ont senti aussi. Mais si tu laisses notre tablette aux mains de ces vulgaires humains damnés, alors je te tuerais. C'est mon destin. Mon devoir. Mon travail. Protéger le Paradis. Moi et ma garnison ne devons faire que cela. Mais s'il te plaît, mon frère, ne me force pas à te tuer.

S'il vous plaît, Père, aidez moi. Je ne veux pas à devoir tuer Castiel. Vous l'avez ramené tellement de fois. J'ai confiance en vous, en vos jugements. Mais que dois-je faire ? J'ai la mission, la dure mission, de devoir protéger notre maison, mais si Castiel refuse de coopérer, devrais-je vraiment le tuer ? Je doute, Père. Donnez-moi un signe. Je vous le demande, s'il vous plaît. Père, je ne veux pas le tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer un autre de mes petits frères. J'ai déjà tué Samandriel. Je l'ai fais tué. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait de jolies petites ailes, il était si innocent. Pourquoi ais-je dû ordonner à Castiel de le tuer? Parce que Crowley l'a corrompu. Il a révélé l'existence de notre tablette.

Je sais que ce n'était pas sa faute. Crowley a toujours su manipulé l'esprit des gens, comme moi. Il a manipulé l'esprit de mon petit Samandriel. Nous étions proches. Il avait confiance en moi, j'avais confiance en lui. Je l'ai fais tué par Castiel, alors que nous avions chacun confiance en les autres. Castiel avait commencé à me faire confiance après nos premières conversations. Mon Père, je vous en prie, ne me faîtes pas tuer un autre de mes petits frères égarés. J'ai essayé de le soigner, mais il a refusé. Il est trop attaché à Dean et Sam Winchester, Père. J'essaye de leur ôter toute confiance en l'autre, mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Je ne m'applique peut être pas assez, mais je ne veux pas le tuer.

Je ne veux pas tuer Castiel, mon petit frère perdu, que j'ai sauvé du Purgatoire. Mais si telle est ma mission, alors je ne vous désobéirais pas, Père. Je suis un Soldat de Dieu. Une guerrière. J'accomplirais ma mission si vous me le demandez. Mais j'aurais essayé de ramener mon petit frère à la raison. Et j'aurais essayé sur d'autres âmes égarées. Mais en ce moment, je ne peux plus travailler. Je ne peux pas me concentrer, Père. J'ai peur de devoir tuer mes frères, comme Castiel l'a fait. J'ai peur de vous décevoir, de vous désobéir. Je doute, Père.

Je suis Naomi, une Ange du Seigneur. Un Soldat de Dieu.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que cet OS a déjà été publié, mais suite à une mauvaise manipulation, il a été perdu. Je le remets donc en ligne en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai recorrigé un peu, même si quelque chose reste infini...je compte sur vos avis, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il manque un petit quelque chose là...et c'est F.R.U.S.T.R.A.N.T, ne trouvez-vous pas?! Donc I beg of you, aidez-moi!**


End file.
